


CASE 01. 一个人的噩梦，两个人便是好眠。

by sennosakura



Series: 【AS】于终有一日定将放晴的天空之下 [1]
Category: Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 23:10:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15326463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sennosakura/pseuds/sennosakura
Summary: 关于本文：CP：阿斯兰·萨拉×真·飞鸟真挑食设定（出自新广播剧vol.3），不吃茄子、贝类和菌菇类、酸的食物案件相关全是胡扯，请不要较真（年龄操作：阿斯兰20岁，真16岁谈恋爱为主，破案为辅√保留PLANT15岁成年的设定，但是奥布则是18岁（原著中没有具体设定所以采用私设）其他私设：①ZAFT=PLANT公共安全机关②阿斯兰是隶属于ZAFT调查局的高级探员（……参照FBI）父亲帕特里克·萨拉是ZAFT调查局局长，父子关系不好。母亲在一场恐怖袭击中受伤（精神方面），疗养中。③拉克丝的父亲是PLANT最高评议会前任议长，已引退（健在）。拉克丝本人回到PLANT继续进行偶像活动，作为PLANT外交部宣传大使，在基拉的陪同下往返于地球以及其他人类居住的行星进行友好访问与交流。④阿斯兰同奥布现任首相卡嘉莉和平分手（因为工作太忙而无法继续维持恋爱关系）前提。总之，这是建立在一个“如果身边没有议长和雷进行全天候360°洗脑、如果没有参军、如果监护人是（比原作）更加成熟的阿斯兰……真会成长为什么样的小孩儿”这样的想法基础之上的故事。





	CASE 01. 一个人的噩梦，两个人便是好眠。

**Author's Note:**

> 关于本文：  
> CP：阿斯兰·萨拉×真·飞鸟  
> 真挑食设定（出自新广播剧vol.3），不吃茄子、贝类和菌菇类、酸的食物  
> 案件相关全是胡扯，请不要较真（  
> 年龄操作：阿斯兰20岁，真16岁  
> 谈恋爱为主，破案为辅√  
> 保留PLANT15岁成年的设定，但是奥布则是18岁（原著中没有具体设定所以采用私设）  
> 其他私设：  
> ①ZAFT=PLANT公共安全机关  
> ②阿斯兰是隶属于ZAFT调查局的高级探员（……参照FBI）父亲帕特里克·萨拉是ZAFT调查局局长，父子关系不好。母亲在一场恐怖袭击中受伤（精神方面），疗养中。  
> ③拉克丝的父亲是PLANT最高评议会前任议长，已引退（健在）。拉克丝本人回到PLANT继续进行偶像活动，作为PLANT外交部宣传大使，在基拉的陪同下往返于地球以及其他人类居住的行星进行友好访问与交流。  
> ④阿斯兰同奥布现任首相卡嘉莉和平分手（因为工作太忙而无法继续维持恋爱关系）前提。
> 
> 总之，这是建立在一个“如果身边没有议长和雷进行全天候360°洗脑、如果没有参军、如果监护人是（比原作）更加成熟的阿斯兰……真会成长为什么样的小孩儿”这样的想法基础之上的故事。

——长日尽处，我站在你的面前，你将看到我的伤痕，知道我曾经受伤，也曾经痊愈。

引自泰戈尔《飞鸟集》

 

 

CASE 01

 

 

银灰色的穿梭机降落在奥布国际机场。

从舷梯上走下来一名身着黑色风衣戴着墨镜的蓝发青年，他摘下墨镜，一双浅绿色的眼睛环视四周。

“呼——”

已经快两年了啊……

同卡嘉莉长达三年的异地恋尽管不乏分分合合，最终还是由于任务结束的太晚没能准时出席卡嘉莉的生日宴会而爆发了最后一次争吵。那天在崩溃地哭泣中，卡嘉莉宣告了两人关系的完结，之后他便再也没有踏上过地球的土地。如今却因为工作调动而来到了奥布，真可谓造化弄人。

这次是奥布同PLANT针对恐怖组织“蓝色波斯菊”的一次联合反恐行动，这一组织将调整者视为种族灭绝对象，并常年于地球各地制造恐怖袭击，致使地球上的调整者数量越来越稀少，就连PLANT本土也是人心惶惶。奥布作为地球上少数从宪法上接纳调整者的国家，这两年来也变成了这个组织的眼中钉，肉中刺。

身为隶属于ZAFT调查局的高级探员，阿斯兰·萨拉此次被派前往奥布就是代表了PLANT上层对这场联合执法行动的高度重视。

迎接他的是ZAFT驻奥布对“蓝色波斯菊”特别行动小组，代号“米涅瓦”的成员。

同年长的女性警官塔利亚·库拉迪斯进行了简单的寒暄后，几人一同驱车前往“米涅瓦”的临时基地。

自从同奥布缔结了新安保协定后，ZAFT在奥布建立了驻军基地。最近由于“蓝色波斯菊”在奥布的犯罪行动越发频繁，PLANT本土派了隶属于ZAFT外交安全局的精英伊扎克·玖尔及其带领的小组指挥此次联合反恐行动。阿斯兰·萨拉则是相当于顾问的职务。

 

 

“萨拉探员，目前案发现场的照片和资料均表明这起杀人案的手法同今年五月和六月发生的两起事件相似度超过80%，从尸检初步结果判断是那个连环杀人犯干的可能性极高，我们倾向于以连环杀人案立案……”

露娜玛利亚·霍克警员踩着高跟鞋走在阿斯兰·萨拉身后，语速极快地汇报着案情进度。

阿斯兰刷卡进入自己的办公室，灯光随之亮起。他调整了一下办公室磨砂玻璃的透明度，将冒着热气的美式咖啡放到桌上，打开电脑。

“模仿犯的可能性呢？”

他松了松领带。

“……目前为止证据不足，玖尔队已经前往现场了，如果有新的发现应当会以最快的速度进行反馈。”

“好的我知道了。谢谢你，霍克警员。”

“不用谢，萨拉探员。不过，”露娜转身离开前顿了一下，

“那杯咖啡，我建议你放两块方糖再喝，这边的美式比你想象的要苦得多。”

露娜走后，阿斯兰抿了一口咖啡。

……真的好苦。

 

正值升上高一之前的暑假，真·飞鸟正同家人逛着新开的商场，父母陪妹妹去了四层的童装区购置新衣，他则知会了一声便离开了大部队，搭扶梯前往位于一层的游戏区。

就算爸妈不一定答应会买给自己，饱饱眼福也是可以的嘛，他想着，在导购小姐“欢迎光临”的声音中扑入了游戏机和游戏光碟的海洋。

 

 

※※※

 

“您好，这里是ZAFT驻奥布特别行动小组，是的，是……诶？！”美玲·霍克警员匆忙从便签盒里扯出一张纸，用嘴咬开笔帽记录起来。

“萨拉探员，刚刚接到奥布警方的联络，说是位于淤能碁吕的商场发生了爆炸事故，已确认的死亡人数是三十二人，重伤人数不明且不断增长中……”

美玲挂断了刚刚的电话后立刻拨通了内线，将情况报告给阿斯兰。

“那座商场是由调整者设计，并于上个月初刚刚开业，据合理推测蓝色波斯菊涉案的可能性很高。是的，啊，现在吗？好的我这就去准备……”

美玲抓起桌上的手机和椅背上的外套，对周围的同事传达了指令：“萨拉探员让我们跟去现场帮忙救助伤员并对现场状况进行记录，所有拿过红十字急救证书的都跟我过去！”

 

阿斯兰抵达事发现场的时候，奥布警方已经拉起了黄色的警戒线，商场的户外停车场被警车消防车和救护车围了个水泄不通，有几名现场负责人认出了他，上前打招呼：

“萨拉探员，遇害的调整者共有十九名，经确认均是具有奥布国籍的平民，详细情况稍后我们这边会递交报告书，PLANT那边如果有遇害者的家属希望您能帮忙进行交涉……啊对了，目击证人我们已经保护起来了，是一名调整者的少年，是不是移交给您这边比较好一些……？”

“调整者的少年？”

“名字是真·飞鸟，奥布出生的调整者第二代移民，家人有父亲母亲以及妹妹，都在此次事故中遇害。”

“该证人目前的状况呢？包括精神和心理状况，是否需要调派心理医生？”

“经我们这边的医生初步判断，应该是由于打击太大而产生了癔症性失音的症状，也就是无法正常说话。而且记忆可能也有一定混乱的状况……”

“……麻烦了。那请立刻办理移交手续吧，就由我们这边对证人进行保护，根据情况会由我们这边的医生对他进行进一步的治疗，如果得不到关键的目击信息案件很难突破，且太容易让证人成为犯人的目标。”

“啊，好的，我会同上面如实汇报的。那么——”

奥布的警员对阿斯兰行了个礼后小跑着回了车上。

阿斯兰看着那座早已看不出原本样貌的建筑物，消防车不断对地对冒出火焰和黑烟的断壁残垣进行灭火作业，警笛声吵得人烦躁不已。

他定了定神，带着露娜和雷开始帮忙处理现场。

 

 

※※※

 

基地宿舍。浴室。

阿斯兰在温热的水流下思考着刚刚的事件，还有等下要去见的关键证人。

露娜对他说“萨拉队长你身上的味道会吓到小孩子的，还是先去洗个澡换套衣服吧”驳回了他从现场直接前往医院的打算。

从浴室里出来，阿斯兰用一条浴巾围在腰间，光脚踩在卧室的羊毛地毯上。

从床上拿起手机，看到了一条来自拉克丝·克莱因的未读消息。

拉克丝在信件中附上了一张合影，在火星的游乐园里，拉克丝、基拉还有米莉亚莉亚几个人戴着可爱的动物发卡笑得一脸无忧无虑。看起来PLANT对火星的访问很顺利啊。真是可靠的外交宣传大使呢，拉克丝。

阿斯兰也不禁露出了笑容。他望向落地窗外奥布军区的景色，神情变得严肃起来。

我这边也要加把劲才行。

 

奥布淤能碁吕综合病院。

阿斯兰在护士的陪同下见到了那名叫做真·飞鸟的少年。

少年黑色的短发柔软服帖地垂在耳侧，从浅蓝色的病号服宽大的领口伸出的脖子白皙而脆弱。乍一看在经过基因改良的调整者中似乎是过于纤细了，虽说只有16岁，却比自己见过的许多这个年纪的女孩子都要瘦小，这是阿斯兰对真·飞鸟这名少年的第一印象。

当少年转过头来的时候，阿斯兰的呼吸一窒。

那双眼睛很特别。它的颜色过于艳丽了，从科学角度来讲是色素缺乏引起的现象，但阿斯兰当时却觉得它们很美。

——清澈又浓烈的，鲜血一般的红。

仿佛是阳光下的红宝石。

 

“你好，我叫阿斯兰·萨拉，将在未来的一段时间内担任你的监护人，请多指教了。”

蓝发的青年温和地微笑着，向少年伸出了手。

窗外有白鸽从枝头飞起。

 

 

※※※

塔利亚警官提交的申请很快就获得了PLANT高层的回复，“特别行动许可已经获得批准了，增强临时基地安保措施的指令明天下午之前就会下达，我想蓝色波斯菊的那些恐怖分子还不至于脑子没药救到想要来炸奥布的空军基地吧。”她半开玩笑半认真地十指交握。

“十分感谢。”阿斯兰在视频通话中也露出有些无奈的表情。

“关于那个孩子的治疗，会从黑海那边的基地派医生过来，那位专家是议长介绍的，想必是足够让人安心了。”塔利亚自己也有个儿子，或许当了母亲的人总是对有着不幸遭遇的孩子更容易触发感性思维也说不定。

桌子右手边立着的相框，上面是塔利亚和丈夫还有儿子的合影。

 

阿斯兰听从奥布综合病院相关负责人的建议，暂时不用那天的事故去刺激真以免造成二次伤害，耐心等待黑海基地派来的心理医生。

“我把客房收拾出来了，你一个人睡可以吗？”

阿斯兰看到真蜷缩在落地窗旁边的角落里，似乎是没有听见的样子，他摸了摸脖子，劝说自己既然接下了做监护人的工作就要做好，于是他走过去，蹲下身，循循善诱地又问了一遍，

“可以的话就点点头，不可以的话就摇头，好吗？真？”

他的耐心一向都不是太好，尤其是没有什么同小孩子相处的经验。如果是换做拉克丝或者基拉，都能够更好地做出对应吧。明明也才刚刚过了20岁生日的阿斯兰·萨拉探员老气横秋地感叹着。

结果黑发的少年还是没有任何反应，反倒是往后缩得更厉害，看起来更加戒备自己了。

阿斯兰发现他手上好像握着什么东西，仔细一看，是一款粉色的女士手机，挂着可爱的绒球装饰吊坠。

啊，妹妹的遗物。经过警方许可，少年在他遇害的家人随身携带的遗物中带走了这件。思及此事，阿斯兰不由得心情复杂起来。他深吸了口气，抬起手揉了揉少年的头发。

“你可以带着它过去，不过睡觉的时候最好关机，不然对身体有辐射。”

阿斯兰努力地用肢体语言表达出他不会把那个手机拿走的意思，也不知是他的表演到了位还是真突然福至心灵，竟然对他点了点头。

阿斯兰把原本是为了给屋子增加点“人气儿”而从PLANT带来的哈罗放在了客房，设置了一旦有任何异状立刻通过他的终端机响起警报的程序。

“祝你好梦，真。”

关上客房的房门时，阿斯兰踌躇了一下，说出了那句对他来讲颇为生硬的话语。

自从母亲在恐怖袭击中精神崩溃之后，就再也没有人同他道过晚安。像这样同他人道晚安的经历也是人生中的第一次。

不过，感觉不坏。

 

一天下来处理了太多信息的阿斯兰很快就沉入了梦乡。

另一边，真却睡得并不安稳。

 

 

※※※

从游戏区出来准备去洗手间的途中，真透过防火门看见了安全通道拐角处站着一个穿着卫衣，把棒球帽檐压得很低的男人，他在电话里说着什么“炸弹”“报复”之类很可怕的话，他有些害怕又忍不住好奇地靠在门后听了一会儿，这时突然有脚步声经过，吓了真一大跳，他发出的动静惊到了那怪人，那人暗骂了一声，真连忙躲进了厕所隔间里。没一会儿那人就从楼道里消失了。

大约十分钟后，商场里响起了剧烈的爆炸声，地面也摇晃起来。躲在隔间里的真听到很多人的尖叫声，他推开门跑出去，发现到处都是烟，消防喷淋系统把水洒得到处都是，大家慌作一团挤在逃生楼梯口处，商场的保安不断地喊着什么，广播里说楼里发生了爆炸事故，还有火灾……

爸爸，妈妈，还有真由呢？

真被慌乱的人群挤来挤去，想着要去找自己的家人，但是凭借他的力量无法在汹涌的人潮中突破出去，他急中生智地抓住楼梯拐角处的安全扶手，躲到了安全门后面的墙角里，等待上面楼层的人撤离完毕，扶着楼梯往上走。

“孩子你不能上去！”

一名男性消防员注意到他的行为立刻上前阻止，但是少年根本听不进去，他哭着大喊家人的名字，消防员大概推测出了情况，安抚他“等出去了就会见到你的家人了，已经对整座建筑的人进行了疏散”，让他不要再做危险的事情。

事实上上面几层的险情最为严重，这名少年的家人是否还活着都……

尽管如此，就算只有这孩子一个活下来也好。消防员抱着少年下了楼梯。

“那个人……在电话里说了……炸弹、报复……是那个人做的……”

消防员听到少年抽噎间断断续续地说着。

莫非这孩子看到了犯人？！

没有多做犹豫，他立刻用对讲机向警方汇报了情况，并一路将少年送到医护人员手中。

 

少年最终见到了他的家人。

在救护车旁，医务人员对他身上的几处轻微擦伤进行处理的时候，他看到了从楼里抬出来的几台担架上，躺着他的爸爸和妈妈。

他们的模样令他感到陌生……紧闭着眼睛，浑身是脏污和血迹，甚至内脏都掉了出来……

从后面的担架上落下来一只小小的手臂。

手腕上拴着妹妹真由早上出门前系上去的熊猫手链。

 

 

“警告，警告！不好了，不好了——”

阿斯兰被哈罗通过终端机传来的报警声音吵醒，赤着脚下了床。

“怎么回事？”拿起手机查看哈罗的监测报告，阿斯兰看到上面写着“心跳过速”“体温下降”的字样。

“真？发生什么了？”他象征性地敲了敲客卧的房门，不等回应就推门而入。

哈罗见到阿斯兰，拍打着耳朵滚了过去，

“真由！真由！炸弹！炸弹——好可怕，好可怕——”

哈罗复述着听到的词语，阿斯兰从中联想到今天发生的惨剧。

是做噩梦了吗？

他点亮台灯，上前查看床上少年的情况。指节碰触到额角的头发，发现它们都湿透了黏在脸上。全是汗啊。

“醒一醒，真！”

阿斯兰伸手轻轻地摇晃真的肩膀，不停地喊他的名字。

 

真睁开眼的时候，看到的是放大了的阿斯兰布满焦急的脸。

“喝点水。”

真木然地接过了水杯，机械地吞咽着。

“呼……”见他没事了，阿斯兰放下心来，坐在了床边。

他背对着真沉默了一会儿，开了口：

“你……过来和我一起睡吧。”

一个人会做噩梦的话，两个人一起睡就好了。至少我能及时将你从可怕的梦境里拉出来。

 

于是真就被拉着手腕带到了阿斯兰的卧室。

真蜷缩在床上，像是个缺乏安全感的婴儿。阿斯兰从身后搂住他的腰，把他的躯干稍微伸直些，“放松一点”他说着，让那颗黑色的脑袋靠在自己的胸前。

阿斯兰的身上热度偏高，刚刚做了一场噩梦出了一身虚汗而浑身发冷的真不由自主地靠近这个热源，他闻着被子和枕头散发出的清洗剂淡淡的香气，迷迷糊糊地合上了眼睛。

这一次是场无梦好眠。

 

——TBC


End file.
